Sorin Markov the One who Conquers
by youtuber411
Summary: Sorin Markov against Chandra Nalaar! Gideon kinda shows up too... anyway, i suck at summeries... READ!


**Ok, so, as new as I am to fan fiction, I am even **_**newer **_**to the card game Magic, The Gathering. I just read the little page thing that came in my 'Ready-To-Play 30-Card Deck And Quick-Start Guide' box, and I got this little inspiration. I'm pretty sure this has nothing to do with the actual card game itself, but I'm posting it anyway…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sorin, Chandra, Gideon, Magic the Gathering, or any other creatures in this story!**

**So, to those of you who check this out, please review!**

**Enjoy!**

**~BornWithGLITTEROnMyFace**

**Sorin Markov; the One who Conquers**

His smoky colored hair blew softly around his face in the wind as his yellow eyes stared down the ravine at the medium sized group of Chandra's planeswalkers. A Sengir Vampire approached him from behind.

"Master Markov, shall we send the Moris Dogs?" his high-pitched giggling voice interrupted Sorin's thoughts.

"Are they ready to attack as we speak?"

"Yessss massssterrr…" he hissed.

"Bring me Salavic."

"Yessss massssterrr…" the bloodsucker repeated, retreating to the dark forest.

"Master Markov, you summoned me?" Salavic, the war path ghoul addressed his master.

"Yes, Salavic. I want you to gather a small group of Skeleton Warriors. Go through the forest and across the ravine so our enemy will be surrounded."

"That is brilliant, sir."

"Strategize…" was Sorin's prideful reply. "You see, Salavic, no price is too great for Black Planeswalkers to seize and dominate foes." He stared out again at the group of red. "You, Salavic, you are counted among the elite spell casters of the Multiuniverse- the Planeswalkers. Some are friends, and others are foes. All wield terrifying magic and command armies of creatures torn from the endless planes of reality. No matter what challenge faces you, you have the strategies and the weapons necessary to succeed."

Salavic had to struggle to not roll his eyes at his ignorant master's rant, not because of defiance, for once this speech had fascinated him, as well as the other Ghouls, but because he had heard this dialogue so many times before, that even _he _had it memorized.

Sorin turned to face the Ghoul. "Do not disappoint me, Salavic. No go." he commanded.

Salavic turned on his heel and disappeared into the thick brush.

An evil, demonic laugh escaped Sorin's lips as he watched the large mass of Black Planeswalkers descend upon the startled Red group of Planeswalkers. The killing intrigued Sorin, deeply, and was quick, the battle cries ricocheting off the ravine walls. Within minutes, the red was vanquished, the black followed Sorin's strategy exactly as planned.

Sorin looked across the ravine, his yellow eyes meeting her red ones, glowing red with anger, hair aflame with hatred. He smirked.

"Sorin, I told you to stay away from my Planeswalkers!" she hissed angrily.

"Chandra, dear, since when do I listen to you?"

She bared her teeth. "This is true, Markov." she spat.

Sorin paced on the stone floor. "You and I are both aware, Nalaar, that Black Magic enslaves and corrupts. Black mages wield spells of death and darkness, to satisfy their desire for power. We will do whatever it takes to win. With my dark blood magic, I can drain the life force of other beings, place curses on enemies, in this case, you, and even posses the minds of others, enslaving them to follow me." he gestured to the Black Planes walkers below them.

"Red magic embodies fire and lightning, passion and fury!" she snapped angrily. "Mages who wield it are quick to act and quick to anger," her eyes and hair glowed brighter, demonstrating, proving her point, "smashing and burning _our _way to victory. I, a pyromancer, am fiercely individualistic, even for a Planeswalker. For me, nothing is more important than freedom."

Smirking, Sorin was about to retort, but the two were interrupted from their verbal battle by a vivid white light.

"Gideon!" Chandra gasped, turning away quickly. Usually, she would have been up for a battle, but Sorin had just wiped out one of her armies. "Hey, Markov?" Chandra caught his attention before he vanished into the woods. He turned to face her. "Payback's a bitch." Before Sorin could utter a snide reply, she disappeared in a red flash.

Sorin, mood spoiled because Chandra had the satisfaction of having the last word, wasn't in the mood for a fight, so he, too, turned to retreat into the dark woods before Gideon could come into view…


End file.
